Conflagration & Rime
by MouldyPear
Summary: Elsa and Anna are struggling. Their now public position is a new strain upon their relationship, especially with a new discovery made my Anna. It seems that magic runs in the family. Set 2-3 months after the end of Frozen, there has been great social change and reform in the Kingdom of Arendelle, but there is always an ever lingering threat. Light Elsanna
1. Chapter 1: Elsa

**Author's Note: **

**Greetings!**

**This is my first ever Fanfiction, so go easy on me! The whole plot line to this story was dreamt up while watching Frozen, as it seemed that Elsa's platinum hair corresponded with her powers, so why cant Anna's red hair correspond with a power? Apologies if this story is dire, I am always learning and I expect it to get better with each passing chapter! I WILL be including the ol' Elsanna ship, BUT, there will be little description of sex scenes or the like, so you smut lovers beware! Otherwise, just enjoy the ride as I write this possibly long story.**

**Ok, now thats out of the way, here is some exposition. The story is set shortly after the end of Frozen; about 2-3 months. There have been sweeping social changes within the Kingdom of Arendelle, and Queen Elsa and Princess Anna alike are feeling the stress of their now public position, and people are jealous of the newfound power that their Kingdom wields.**

* * *

_Falling.._

_Falling..._

Elsa's ice blue eyes shot open. She breathed deeply, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples to soothe her manifesting headache. _Its only a nightmare Elsa. Get yourself together_. Elsa slowly peeled away the now frozen furs covering her and sat on the side of the bed, head in her hands. _It was only a nightmare. It was only a nightmare_. Elsa glanced out of the window, scanning the blood red horizon for a peek of the warm sun. Before dawn again. _When will I ever get a decent nights sleep_. She slipped down onto the oaken floor, making creaking sounds as she cooled the warm wood. Elsa walked to her vanity, gazing dumbly as the dishevelled beauty that stood before her. Her platinum blond hair was frozen to her face, with rivulets of sweat frozen down the nape of her neck. _I look a mess_. Elsa concentrated as she willed the ice to unfreeze, causing it to evaporate instantly, leaving only a thin veneer of salty residue covering her face, neck and hair. _Bath time._ Elsa walked into her bathroom, disrobing as her long, pale legs made long strides to the enormous brass bath that was the centrepiece of the bathroom. She rest her hand on the side of the bath, causing it to frost over, while opening the tap to release the torrent of icy water from the fjord. _Cold, just how I like it. _She slowly lowered herself into the bath, sliding slowly down the side until she submerged herself. Slowly and with care, she rubbed the sponge over her face and neck, removing the last vestige of sweat, before slowly massaging her scalp and hair. She grabbed the lavender soap from the side, covering herself with the lather, before sinking down to her neck in the bath.

Elsa woke with a start to the door of her chambers opening. The sun shone brightly outside the windows of her bathroom. _Shit, I have a meeting with my government this morning._ She jumped from the bath, grabbing a towel to dry her damp hair, before forming an ice gown, to not startle the person in her room. Elsa entered her chambers, seeing her hand-maiden Gerda standing by her door, before bowing at the presence of Elsa. "Your majesty, your advisors are requesting your presence at the council meeting". _Shit shit shit shit_. "I just got out of the bath, send for someone to fix my hair and I will be ready". "As you wish, your majesty". _They are not going to be happy that I am late again to the weekly meeting_. Thirty minutes later, Elsa was ready to face her advisors. She was in a foul mood because of her nightmares last night, causing the air around her to chill and the floor to frost over. _My cleaning staff must hate me_.

Elsa stopped outside the large oaken door to the council chambers, straightening her back and adopting a more regal presentation of herself. She pulled the braid over her left shoulder and smoothed her fringe back, before creating an intricate ice circlet around her head to substitute for the crown she lost on the mountain. Her mind pushed herself back to the eloquence lessons with her mother. _Back straight, chin up. _Elsa pushed the slab of wood open to reveal the council, with her 10 advisors sitting around an oval, mahogany table. They all stood curtly to her presence, before Elsa waved them down, gliding into the ornate gilded throne at the apex of the table. "Apologies for the wait gentlemen, I had other matters to contend with". _I need to work on my lies_. "An apology is not needed your majesty" her Minister of Finance Lord Curzon announced, shivering slightly at the decreased temperature,"we wait at your pleasure". "So, gentlemen, how fares the Kingdom?" Curzon stood immediately, pulling his morning coat around his bulging, waist coated belly. "Your majesty, the trade embargo upon Weselton has caused a 43% drop in trade, there are over 600 metric tonnes of goods at the docks waiting to be shipped for sale, and the amount in the coffers is decreasing; the fiscal year will end with great debt". "I can attest to this your majesty" Lord Geddes, the Minister of Trade stood as Curzon sat with a thump back into his seat, "The loss of trade has been substantial, with many Arendellian businesses losing profit". _This is not how I imagined the trade embargo to turn out, don't we have other people to trade with? _"Lord Fairfax, I want you to get onto the next ship to Weselton and try and re-open trade between us". _As much as I would like to leave that rat to his Weasletown, we need his trade_. The Foreign Minister stood and bowed, before walking towards the exit, delegating commands to his valet. "Is there anything else gentlemen?". Minister of War, General Roos stood slowly and faced Elsa, sagging jowls swaying at the movement. "Your majesty, there have been reports of a military mobilisation in the Southern Isles. We do not know why the vessels were mobilised; however, it is not inconceivable for King Christian to be mobilising for revenge against the sinking of the SIS Freja last month, as well as the treatment of his brother, Hans". The ministers all turned to look towards Elsa, who sat eyes wide at the news. _The Freja, Admiral Bartram was foolish to sink it for straying into Arendellian waters_. _What am I to do._ "What do you suggest we do General?" Elsa said meekly, cringing at the sound of her scared voice. "I recommend a full mobilisation of our navy and defend our home fjords. The Southern Isle Navy would destroy us in open water, but we can defend the fjords, should they attack that is". _A war, so early into my reign. What would father do. "_Mobilise the navy"._  
_

* * *

**That's chapter 1! Just setting up a bit of ol' exposition and backstory before I start introducing additional elements to the story. I felt that the Kingdom of Arendelle lacked a cohesive government so I set up a rudimentary cabinet, as to make it seem Elsa is more human, and not a brilliant tactician or economist. Oh well, chapters will follow sporadically. I will update from now on by a chapter by chapter basis, rather than this paragraph by paragraph style. A review upon my style would be appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Christian

King Christian IV shifted in his seat lazily, one leg draped over the chair of his ornate, gilded throne. "Enough of this petulant snivelling" Christian shouted, spittle flying out of his mouth as he spoke, "just tell me the sorceress' reaction!".

"Of course your high grace", Grand Admiral Harmsen said, "our glorious navy has been dispatched towards their waters, and out informants have noted no substantial mobilisation of their navy! Their forces will be routed, I'm sure."

"You're SURE? HANS! Come forward". Prince Hans shuffled forward, pushing past generals decked in golden medals and ribbons, before bowing before his eldest brother. "Now, tell me Hans, what is that ice witch capable of?". Hans stared at the step in front of the High Throne, hands fidgeting at his sides as he spoke, "She can conjure ice from nothing, create huge icy storms, and even make ice monsters, your grand excellency".

"You hear that you bunch of ageing buffoons, this is not going to be some glorious battle where we rely on might to crush our enemies, we MUST rely on more Machiavellian methods in order to kill this ice witch, we will not be able to destroy her and her meddling kingdom by conventional means." Impressed at his own speech, Christian pulled himself to his feet, his ornate golden crown sliding at a jaunty angle. "You will hold back all of our forces until I say you attack, if any shots are fired at any Arendellian ship or man, I will have your head myself, now get out of my sight." Christian plopped back into his chair, his chestnut hair tumbling around his shoulders at the motion.

As the throne room emptied, Christian called for his orderly, "You, boy, go get the Spymaster General, and be quick about it, otherwise I will flay you". The young serving boy quickly bowed, muttering Christian's honourific styles as he ran towards the exit. "Heh, that aught to get him moving" Christian smiled to himself at his proposed cruelty, before fiddling with the crimson sash of office that draped over his shoulders. A slight cough roused the King from his trance, making his eyes shoot up towards the large iron studded, oaken doors at the end of his throne room. "Your grand excellency, you sent for me".

The Spymaster was a personal favourite of Christian's, not only because of the skills he possesses, but the help he gave in Christian's ascent to the throne. Nobody knew his name, however, and he kept it as a closely guarded secret, killing any who attempted to find out. He simply was the Spymaster. The Spymaster moved slowly towards the High Throne, his jet black hair flowing behind him, and his black cloak softly scraping upon the granite floor. "Yes, Spymaster, I am in need for your subterfuge this day, it is imperative you succeed, the invasion of Arendelle counts upon it." "So I've heard". No other man could talk to Christian in this matter, as even the King feared the power the Spymaster wielded, his network of informants and spies were rivalled throughout the Western world, with many countries, even Britain, trying to hire him for their own ends. "I need you to find out Elsa's weaknesses, otherwise she will wipe out our entire invasion forces, and if possible, take her out". "I have some men working on this already, ever since Prince Hans returned from Arendelle". "Good, I want to be updated as much as possible, and Spymaster, be quick about it". "Of course". With that, the cloaked Spymaster turned on his heel, slowly walking out of the throne room, leaving Christian fumbling with his sash.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Just a little note from me, I am going to be aiming to keep these chapters as short as possible, not only does it mean I can churn out these POV chapters quickly, it provides a simple, easy read, compared to other, lengthier FanFic's. I will lengthen them when appropriate, for battles for example, but for the time being, they will be easily digestible, focusing upon one setting and one character. Again, I will for sure change this when I deem necessary, but for now it works for my style and vision. :)**


End file.
